firefly:Serenity
by sailormoonatcj
Summary: The voyage of the serenity adventure, were it all began. Rated for violence
1. Chapter 1

A battle of gunfire and explosions, people wearing tan,Brown,and red.

We're fighting against a group of high tech weapons,

We're known as the alliance. A man comes running

Threw the gunfire and explosions, he stopped at the

Post where the troops were waiting for him.

" Sergeant maybe we should surrender",

"Hell no! we'll never surrender".

"Sir we need air support",

There was a woman coming from the other side,

It was none other than corporal Joe,

"Yes I know joe".

He told whoever was on the radio to get some air support,

They took down one of there jets,

But when they came back another trooper was dead.

Mal watches all around him as everything gets destroyed,

Mal lost faith in his God, and the silver cross around his neck,

But that didn't stop them from shedding there blood until the day

Broke. A trooper went for mal, but Joe shot him dead, " were

Is all our men"," they are all dead captain". "Perhaps is a good

Day to die, unleash the machine gun" as mal loaded the gun,

He saw 10 troopers coming at him, " Jayne, Joe cover me"

Mal unleashed the machine gun and shot the troopers to the

Ground, they were victorious, for know.

On planet orisis:

Mal, Joe, and Jayne were sealing foods from the other ship,

Back at the ship wash was playing with his toy dinosaurs

When he heard a noise that alert the ship.

"Captain the alliance cruiser is headed is way"

Jayne began to panic,

"Captain they want to talk to you"

Mal goes to the bridge,

"Captain mal here",

"Hello captain mal, I understand that your looking for a wife"

"Yes I am" mal said to the older man, "well I've found one for you"

"When can I meet her" "I'm on my way to Persephone, you can meet

US there" "I will sir"


	2. Chapter 2

"We'll see you there captain", "see you there" said mal

Wash was looking for the captain, "captain mal

What does she look like". Mal was curious himself,

On Persephone a woman was finishing here business.

Irana was getting a message that the serenity was going to land

On the east docks, when serenity landed.

Mal went up into the serenity to greed badger, along with Joe and Jayne,

And book agreed to aboard the serenity.

Then she's hears a voice clearing,

"Excuse me, is the captain here",

"Yes he is sir, captain will be back soon".

Mal, Joe, and Jayne weren't very happy

When they went down to badger office,

Since badger didn't pay them much.

"Captain there's a man here to see you"

"Take me to him"

"Sorry to keep you waiting"

" It's alright captain, this is Simon tam,

The young lady's older brother"

Mal looked him down, and step forward held

Out his hand " captain Malcolm Reynolds nice

To meet you, Simon shook his hand, "I'll get my

Sister". Mal was watching and waiting,

When Simon brought his sister abroad, he was amazed,

" this my sister river tam " "welcome aboard river"


	3. Chapter 3

As They met Shepard book and Dobson Lawrence,

Mal decided to go down to his bunk,

He notice that river was pulling her stuff away,

When he got a call from the bridge,

Someone was sending information

To the alliance. He went into the cargo bay,

Noticed that Dobson had a gun on Simon,

"What are you doing here"

"You have fugitives aboard your ship"

"What?"

As kaylee and Jayne headed for the cargo,

Dobson shot his gun,

Something heavy landed on top of mal.

As mal raise his head,

He saw that kaylee was shot in the stomach,

"You alright kaylee" ,

"Yes captain, the wound isn't that bad"

Simon came out to look,

"It's ok captain Malcolm I'm a doctor"

"Ok help her"

Mal looked up, and river was standing right behind him,

Noticed that she hit him with a steel pipe then got up.

"You got a lot of explaining to do"

As he grabbed her by the arm,

He took her down to his bunk,

He threw her on the bed,

He pulled up a chair and sat on it,

"OK START TALKING!"


	4. Chapter 4

"When I was **twelve** of the year of the unification wars,

There was a school for gifted children I wanted to go too,

I felt like I wasn't challenged enough".

River took a deep breath and spoke again,

"I noticed that there was something wrong

With the doctors over there, they cut into my brain

Over and over again, and stuck pins in me".

She had tears running down her face,

Mal was shocked, he was angry but not her,

She continued.

"I sent letters to my family but no one came,

Simon was the only one who came",

"How old were you when you're brother broke you out"

"Seventeen"

"We ran for two years"

"So what were they going to use you for, a weapon without feeling"

"No a killer without emotion".

"Captain you get up here" wash said

"Wait here", said mal

They see a reaver ship,

After the reaver ship passed they headed to whitefall.

After arriving on the whitefall patients, the men tried to

Shoot at mal and the crew.

They rode back on the horses,

After being attacked by reaver,

Dobson tries to escape, grabbed river,

River kicked him in the face.

Mal sees river in trouble while shooting a enemy,

Mal escapes reavers, and takes control of the ship.

Simon comes in the ship,

"Are you going to do something dumb?"

"No I agreed to marry your sister,which makes you part

Off my crew"

"Sure your not asking for trouble"

"I'm sure, I got married and got paid"

He said smiling as he flew the ship.

THE END


End file.
